1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial zeolite that is a solid acid catalyst and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Zeolite has been utilized for adsorption and separation of various substances and is also known as a solid acid catalyst. One particular zeolite is capable of decomposing nitrogen oxide (NOx) into nitrogen and oxygen. The nitrogen oxide (NOx) generated in an internal combustion engine can be decomposed by the catalyst before a gas containing the nitrogen oxide is discharged to the atmosphere.
A zeolite of ZSM-5 is well known as a high performance solid acid catalyst. ZSM-5 has a catalytic function to promote chemical reactions such as hydrocarbon isomerization, alkylation, and catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons.
However, ZSM-5 is relatively expensive to manufacture. The raw materials from which ZSM-5 is conventionally made are themselves relatively expensive. To make production of ZSM-5 practical, costs must be controlled. In JP-2000-335916-A, the applicant discloses a method of manufacturing an artificial zeolite from slag of a raw material.
Waste insulator material exists in considerable volume. Waste insulator is currently recycled to raw materials of blocks, tiles and building materials. The insulator has very high insulation qualities, compared to general ceramics.